The present invention relates to a cartridge device applied to production lines for automatic screen printing, especially to a cartridge device with a plurality of cartridges and a plurality of transmission mechanisms toward different directions so as to make the production lines perform automatic material feeding, collection and storage simultaneously or respectively.
In early days, an automatic feeding device of the screen printing machine uses a carrier plate to precisely send the printed articles that have been corrected to a printing unit for performing printing process. This is a material feeding process. At the same time, the articles already printed are synchronously sent to a material collection area (this is material collection process). However, once the material feeding device is stopped and maintained, the screen printing machine also needs to be shut down.
Refer to FIG. 1, recently the material feeding device for the screen printing machine further uses a cartridge 10a to lodge articles to be printed. A convey member sends the cartridge 10a to a material load area and then the articles to be printed in the cartridge 10a is pushed out by a thrust member to another convey member. However, while the thrust member moving the articles to be printed, there is a friction between the bottom of the articles to be printed and the cartridge that causes abrasion. However, while the thrust member pushes the articles to be printed, the friction between the bottom of the articles and the cartridge causes abrasion. For the articles to be printed on both sides, the negative effect is especially obvious. Moreover, the material feeding device generally includes two separate work lines for material feeding and material collection. Thus no matter the cartridge 10a is empty or full, it is replaced manually.